


Hand Warmer

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [125]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: It’s cold, you’re trying to sleep, and Poe wants to use you as his personal hand warmer.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Hand Warmer

“Babe-”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Go to sleep, Poe,” you murmur, pulling the blanket you share with your boyfriend over your head.

Poe scoots closer, hand resting on your waist and you keen forward, “Your hand is fucking cold!”

“Which is why I wanna put it up your shirt or down your pants!”

“You just wanna get frisky with me!”

“No! It’s because your underboobs and thighs are the warmest parts of your body! If I put y hands there, they’ll get warm!” He pauses then smirks as he leans in, lips hovering over your ear and crotch grinding into your ass, “But we can get frisky as a bonus.”

You reach behind you, slapping his arm, “If I let you warm your hands, will you go the fuck to sleep?”

“Yes.”

You sigh pushing your shirt up a bit, “Here.”

Poe giggles with delight as he slides his hands up your shirt and under your boobs where they find warmth. He let’s out a relieve sigh, “Aaahhh toast warm.”

You can’t help but let out a laugh, “Dork. Now go to sleep, you idiot.”

“Okay, okay. Good night, my love.” He nuzzles his face at the back your neck and spoons you from behind. He’s out like a light now that his hands are warm from his own personal hand warmer.


End file.
